


Stories of the Second Self: The Night is Young

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [155]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: A woman in her 80's describes the regrets and fears of spontaneously turning into a vampire.
Series: Alter Idem [155]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: The Night is Young

It wasn't supposed to happen to me. It was a thing for younger people, I thought, or at least below fifty. But it happened to me, and I wasn't prepared. When the love of my life passed on I was ready for that. I'd have rather suffered the loss of losing him than he to lose me. Both of my siblings died, and I expected my time to come soon.

Instead, this happened to me. Everything turning upside down, people not being human anymore, and this-- this magic age.

Some people might find this odd, young people especially, but it was something of a milestone for me when I had a complete set of dentures. The last of my teeth were removed because they hurt so bad. I wasn't planning on any beauty contests, so I was alright with that. Failing eyesight was okay too. My man was old too, and it was a grace that neither of us could see the other clearly.

I imagined Bill the way he was when we met sixty years ago. When he died I always thought of him seeing me the way I looked back then. If life were merciful I would've lived not much beyond this last year and maybe see him again.

Yet, that won't happen for me anytime soon. All my gray hairs grew out and my natural color came back. None of the wrinkles are left. I haven't worn my glasses since it happened.

As a widow, I had a ritual of setting out tea with an empty cup for Bill. I'd watch the sun set for the evening and thing about my sunset days. Now the sun has new significance for me.

Yes, I died, but I'm still here. The sun has set for me, and I can never again enjoy its spender. My dentures don't fit anymore, because of these hooks for teeth that sprouted in my mouth during the three days I was dead. The bible talks of Jesus being risen on the third day, but I'm sure this isn't what heaven had in mind.

Night has come, and for my it's eternal night. I have no choice but to go on. Suicide is a mortal sin, but my pastor told me that my existence is sin, and either I keep going or go straight to hell for no fault of my own. It will hurt when I start outliving my children, grandchildren and so on. I used to look forward to death, but now it scares me in a way it hadn't for many years. Now I know what awaits me after this mortal coil.

The groceries won't shop themselves, and I only have one item to shop for. I'm old, but the night is young.


End file.
